Married
by BeckettFan
Summary: Set after 'Weak Link'. Something I though of after Kate pauses after being asked about being married. Guess the pairing. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own anything, which really sucks. As soon as it comes up for sale, I'll save up my money and buy it, but that might be a long time from now so for now I'll have to settle for just playing with them.

Kate walked throught her front door, she put her keys and bag on the table next to the door and picked up three rings.

She quickly slipped the three rings onto her left ring finger.

Kate had gotten married a few weeks before.

You could say it was a whirlwind romance, the pair had met, started dating and married in 11 months.

Kate walked into their kitchen and pulled out a pot and put some water on to boil, thinking of what had been said earlier that day.

* * *

"_You're not married are you Agent Todd?" Denise Johnson asked._

_Kate paused and looks at Tony, "No." Tony grinned_

* * *

"_Interesting, how she pegged you for unmarried." Tony said, putting on his sunglasses._

_Kate glared at him, he just grinned and pushed his sunglasses up his nose.

* * *

_

"Honey! I'm home!" Her husband yelled, as the door slammed.

Kate grinned, "How was your day?"

"Oh, the usual. Yours?" Her husband said, coming into the kitchen and kissing Kate.

"The same." Kate grinned, then hit her husband on the arm, hard.

"Ow! Kate what was that for?" He asked rubbing his arm.

"For suggesting I go repelling."

"Hey! You wanted to get a better idea of it."

"Yeah but I didn't want to go repelling!"

"Oh well, too late now. You have to admit, you thought it was fun, didn't ya Kate?" He grinned.

Kate sighed, then smiled, "Okay, it was a tiny bit fun."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, it was fun." Kate admitted.

"Yeah, and I got a nice view of your ass!" He grinned.

"Tony!"

"What?" Tony asked innocently.

Kate shook her head, "And sometimes I wonder why I married you."

"You married me coz you love me." Tony grinned.

"Yeah. Not too sure about that now." Kate smirked.

Tony looked shocked, "Fine. NO smoochies for you then."

Kate raised an eyebrow, _'Smoochies? No more Buffy for him.'_ but she played along,

"That's okay, I think I can live without 'smoochies'."

Tony looked annoyed, then grabbed Kate and kissed her.

Kate smirked, when they broke apart,

"But you can't."

"Shut up." Tony said.

Kate poked her tongue out Tony, who kissed her again.

"Hey Kate?"

"Hmm?"

"Do'ya think we should tell Gibbs? About us?"

Kate grinned, "Nah, I wanna see how long it takes before he figures it out himself."

Please R&R! Or I'll cry!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: In part 1. Heres part 2!

* * *

"Y'know, you really should tell Gibbs. Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if he knew already." Abby said.

"Why would he know?" Kate raised an eyebrow.

"He's Gibbs, he knows everything." Abby said.

"What do I know?" Gibbs asked, walking in and kissing Abby on the forehead.

Abby grinned, "You may as well tell him now."

"Tell me what?" Gibbs asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at Kate.

Kate sighed, "Okay, uh, I'm married." Kate said.

"You're married? When?" Gibbs asked.

"Huh. You didn't know. You must be losing your touch." Abby said, poking her tongue out at Gibbs.

"Just over 2 months ago." Kate said, ignoring Abby and the glare she got.

"Two months? Why didn't you say anything? You didn't have a honeymoon." Gibbs said.

"You would've been short handed." Kate said.

"I could've managed with DiNozzo and McGee." Gibbs said, Abby giggled.

"What?" Gibbs asked, looking at her.

"You would've had to manage with just McGee. You can't exactly go on a honeymoon without the husband." Kate said.

"What? You married DiNozzo!" Gibbs asked, shocked.

"Aw man! You told him? We could've kept it a secret for another couple of months at least, Kate." Tony said walking into the room.

Gibbs spun around, "You two are married. You married, Kate, DiNozzo?"

"Yes. Why is that so hard to believe?" Tony pouted, going over to Kate.

"Even I know why, Tony." Kate said.

"How did you two manage to hide this for over two months? And that you were dating."

"Well, they stopped making out in the elevator, after I caught them." Abby said, grinning at the newlyweds.

"Abby!" Kate said, annoyed.

Abby just grinned and poked her tongue out.

"We were sneaky, boss. It was just like being undercover." Tony grinned, kissing Kate.

"Okay, none of that at work." Gibbs said.

"Fine, but you'll hafta stop making out with Abby down here when you think no one's looking." Kate said, grinned at Gibbs and Abby.

"Hey! How did you know?" Abby asked.

"We caught you." Tony said, grinning proudly, having finally caught his boss out.

Gibbs looked slightly embarrassed, but quickly hid it, "Get back to work." He said, before leaving the room.

Tony laughed, "Finally! We caught him out! But why'd ya hafta tell him Kate, couldn't we've hid it for another couple of months?" Tony whined.

"No. We couldn't've. I would've started showing by then." Kate said.

Abby squealed and grinned broadly, while Tony looked confused.

"Huh?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant, Tony."

* * *

Please R&R! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer in Part 1. Part 3! Woo! I'm on a roll! lol!

* * *

It was 7 months since she told him, 7 months of being over protected by her husband and her boss.

It was 5 months since she discovered she couldn't do up her favourite pants, 5 months since she started wearing maternity clothes.

It was 4 months since she was forced into deskwork, 4 months of complaining to her best friends and yelling at her husband and her boss.

It was 3 months since she last saw her toes, and 3 months of complaining that her feet hurt.

It was a month and a half since she was forced into maternity leave, and a month and a half since her best friend threw her a baby shower, Abby style.

It was a month since she actually stayed home without being told to.

It was 12 hours since she went into labour.

It was 11 ½ hours since her husband, breaking every speed rule imaginable, had rushed home to get her.

It was 3 hours since her best friend had turned up, dragging her boss along.

It was 2 hours since her honorary "Grandfather" turned up spouting stories about when his nieces, nephews and great-nieces and nephews had been born.

And it was an hour since their baby had arrived.

A little girl, Acker Emily DiNozzo, with her father's green eyes and her mother's dark hair.

Abby had squealed and begged to hold her, then informed Gibbs that she wanted a little Gibbs before depositing Acker in his arms.

Gibbs looked at Abby, scared, before looking at Acker. Kate could've sworn she saw a tear in his eye, before he passed her onto Ducky.

Ducky looked at his "Great-Granddaughter" and told her the meaning of her name and how lucky she was to have a great "family" before handing Acker back to her parents.

Tony grinned at them all then asked Gibbs to be Acker's Godfather, making a crack about 'The Godfather' in the process.

Gibbs accepted and didn't smack Tony's head for the crack.

Kate smiled tiredly and asked Abby to her Acker's Godmother, Abby squealed, and basically jumped on Kate as her way of saying yes, then she took Acker and told her how she was going to teach her to hack and analyse blood samples, before Tony took her back saying that would have to wait a few years.

A nurse came in and shooed everybody but Tony out, informing them it was time for both Mommy and baby to have a nap.

Kate watched her "family" go then drifted off to sleep alongside her daughter.

* * *

Please R&R! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I really wish I owned NCIS coz then I could play with the characters, and get rid of McGee (notice how he's never mentioned in my stuff). Anyways, this is part 4, set 7 years later. And its dedicated to Jenni, just coz and Emily for the same reason,and my mate Megan who will probably never read this.

* * *

"Hey Ace." Seven-year-old Jethro Michael Gibbs, aka Jet, asked his best friend.

"Yeah, Jet?" Acker DiNozzo, aka Ace, said.

"You still gonna marry me when we're older?" Jet asked.

"'Course I am. Who else am I gonna marry? Boys are icky!" Ace replied.

"Boys aren't icky! I'm a boy!" Jet said annoyed.

"You're not a boy! You're Jet! You don't count." Ace replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh. So you're still gonna marry me then?"

"Yep! My daddy's gonna walk me down the aisle. But I ain't wearin' a dress." Ace said.

"Okay. And we're gonna go to Disneyland for our jam-moon!" Jet grinned.

"It's honey-moon doofus!" Ace said.

"I'm not a doofus!" Jet argued.

"Yes you are!" Ace argued back, they're the most stubborn 7-year-olds you'd ever seen.

"Uh-ha!"

"Ya-ha!"

"Uh-ah!"

"Ya-ha!"

"Uh-ah!"

"Ya-ha!"

Four-year-old Elizabeth Gibbs, aka Lily, and Jack DiNozzo watched their older siblings continue to argue.

"They ain't ever gonna get married, they fight too much!" Jack said, turning to Lily.

"Yeah they are. Your Mommy and Daddy fight lots and they got married." Lily said.

"That's different. Mommy says it's play ba-batter," Jack stumbled on the hard word, "not fighting. Ace and Jet are fighting, they're not gonna get married!" Jack said, poking his tongue out at Lily.

"Yeah they are! I'm older so I'm right! They're gonna get married!" Lily yelled, with four-year-old logic, as their parents walked in.

"Whose gonna get married?" Gibbs asked his daughter.

"Ace and Jet, Jack says they're not gonna get married coz they fight too much but Aunt Kate and Uncle Tony fight lots and they're married." Lily said in one long breath, a trait she got from her mother.

"I already told you that's different, that's play batter not fighting." Jack said.

They adults started laughing, "Jack, honey, it's playful banter, not play batter." Kate said trying to contain her laughter.

"Daddy?" Lily said, giving her best glare, she really was a Daddy's girl.

"If they want to get married when they're older, they'll get married Lily. But that won't be for a long time." Gibbs said.

"Oh." Lily said, looking slightly defeated.

Jack grinned and poked his tongue, he was the spitting image of his father, but with Kate's eyes.

"Daddy, you might wanna pull Ace of Jet. I think she's squishing him." Jack said, pointing to Ace who was sitting on Jet.

Tony rolled his eyes and quickly ran over to them.

"There they go again, I don't think they'll ever grow out of it." Abby grinned, "Remind you of anyone, Kate?"

"No." Kate frowned, looking at Abby.

Abby rolled her eyes and smirked, Ace and Jet were the next Kate and Tony.

* * *

A/N: When me and Megan argue, it actually involves a lot of "Uh-ah, Ya-ha"s and tongue poking, so I guess you can say we're 7-year-olds trapped in 16-year-old bodies. Lol. Please R&R! 


End file.
